


Flames and darkness: a Valentine's surprise

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Don't know what i wrote, Fun, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Riding, Smut, Soulmates, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Tied-Up Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Urban Fantasy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun didn't expect a Valentine's day so full of surprises.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Flames and darkness: a Valentine's surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, the summary is short and together with the tags is very confusing, but well, i want to surprise you 😉  
> This is a very short, almost random, fic i wrote to wish you all a happy Valentine's day, enjoy this funny story and let me know if you liked it!💗  
> P.s: English is not my first language

“ Honey, I’m home!” giggled Baekhyun closing the door behind him. 

Sometimes pretending they were a normal married couple still amused him. 

It was Valentine’s day, or better, it was almost the end of Valentine’s day, but they were both used to his crazy work hours. 

“ You know you don’t have to work.” Chanyeol told him once. 

“ I know, but it’s funnier like this, also what would our neighbors think seeing both of us at home, every day?” 

Valentine’s day was just a normal day, but every shop was full of heart-shaped balloons and chocolates, and a lot of couples pretended that for that day they were in love and they also had a sexual life. He almost pitied them. 

So, he didn’t expect anything special from his boyfriend for that day, that was why he was surprised, and surprising someone like him wasn’t easy, when, since he didn’t receive any answer from Chanyeol, he walked to their room, where he found him. 

His boyfriend, even if he didn’t like to call him like that, but saying soulmate was too strange for humans, so he got used to it, was on their bed, wearing just his underwear. Not only that, his arms were tied up at the headboard and he had a ball gag in his mouth, a gift that their friend Sehun gave them years before, or maybe centuries, he didn’t remember, but probably those things didn’t exist centuries before. 

“ Wow, this is a big, i mean, really big, surprise, love.” he said, licking his lips. 

He didn’t like surprises, but seeing his beautiful boyfriend like that, it made him feel a lot of things and his pants began to be too tight between his legs. 

“ Buuniu” tried to say Chanyeol. 

He laughed. 

“ Chanyeol, i know it’s been a while since we used that thing, but have you forgotten that you can’t talk with that thing in your mouth?”

“Bindiu” Chanyeol said again, some saliva dripping from his mouth. 

“Chanyeol, if you wanted to give me a sexy surprise, you’re ruining it!” he sighed. 

“ I think your boyfriend wanted to say, behind you.” suddenly said a voice, behind him. 

“ Oh, that! Well thank you Chanyeol, but i noticed that we weren’t alone the second after i saw you, all pretty and tied up in bed!” he said. He didn’t have to turn around to see the surprised face of the man at his back, he just hit him, before the human could say something. 

While the man was now on the other side of the house, against the wall that now had a hole where he threw him, he joined Chanyeol on the bed. 

“ You look pretty like this, you know?” he asked, touching the other’s chest with the tip of his fingers. 

“Welcome home and surprise, i guess!” exclaimed Chanyeol, when he finally took the ball gag from his mouth. 

“ So, who do i have to thank for this surprise?” he asked, while untying Chayeol. 

“ Them, i guess” answered Chayeol, pointing at some men who appeared in their house. 

Baekhyun sighed. 

“ You’re so annoying and pathetic.”

“ You’re demons!” 

“ In bed? Always, but as always you’re wrong, i’m not a demon” he said, while his eyes were now completely black and Chanyeol’s hands were surrounded by fire. 

“We’re gods!” he added, before attacking them. 

While his darkness literally choked those men, he admired his boyfriend while fighting. Centuries could pass, but he never got tired of seeing him in all its beautiful power.

“ I think we’ll have to change the curtains” exclaimed Chanyeol after the last man in the house fell on the floor. 

“ I didn’t even like them, i’m actually happy you burned them.”

“ What? But you said you loved them and i chose good!” said the other, pouting. 

“ You know i can’t say no to you!” he exclaimed, pulling him into a kiss. 

“Do you think they will come back again? I’m tired of keep changing the house, i like this place and you also got a nice work!” said Chanyeol, hugging him. 

There was a time where people worshipped them and called them gods, they knew their nature and they feared them, then a man called Jesus arrived and ruined their party. People started to forget them, they called them witches, demons, but not gods, not anymore. 

And they were hunted. Their hunters were old as much as them, or better, their organization was because they were nothing more than humans. 

They spent their life, century after century, running from those people who thought they were demons to kill so they could absorb their powers, or bullshits like that. 

“We could kill them, all of them” said Chanyeol once, and he was right they could have had. With just a word they could burn the whole world, but not all humans were that bad. 

“No Chanyeol, i’m also tired of moving, we’ll stay here and if they dare to come again, they will get what they deserve.”

“I’m sorry, they know what to use to make me weak, the right plants and herbs. They put them in my mouth before that damn ball.”

He kissed him. He had always loved his duality, when Chayeol’s fire came alive he was fearless, so full of power that sometimes he even scared him, but under all those flames, he was just a tall god full of love. 

“Actually, it wasn’t such a bad surprise, i mean, except for the humans. For a moment i thought you remembered it was Valentine’s day and you wanted to surprise me with something sexy.” 

Chanyeol blushed. 

“ You really liked it?”

“Seeing you half-naked and tied up to a bad? A lot.”

“What if we start this night again?” asked Chanyeol seductively going on the bed. 

“Tie me up” he said, with a smirk. 

As if their house wasn’t full of dead men and the curtain wasn’t still on fire, he joined him on the bed. While kissing him he grabbed the things those humans used to tie him and blocked Chanyeol’s wrists at the headboard. 

“I think we can avoid the ball gag, i prefer to have your mouth for me” he said, before devouring his mouth. 

Chanyeol’s mouth tasted like fire. 

Without interrupting the kiss he started to grind on him and his moans were his favorite song, he could say that in his long life he had heard very beautiful songs, but that was incomparable. 

“I want to give you my Valentine’s gift now” he said, while taking his clothes off. 

As soon as he sat on his lap again, but naked, he saw how Chanyeol’s gaze changed and how he was trying to move his hands. 

“Want to touch me?” 

“Yes, please!”

“Not this time!” he exclaimed, kissing him. 

He started to stroke his cock, slowly, while biting, sucking, licking Chanyeol’s neck and chest, he loved marking him. 

Gods didn’t feel pain, but they felt pleasure,or better, he could feel it just with Chanyeol, because they were soulmates. No others’ touches could make him feel good, just Chanyeol’s. 

He didn’t have to wait, it wouldn’t have hurt, so while Chanyeol was busy with one of his sensitive nipples, he slowly took him, sitting on his cock, till he took it all and he could feel him, deep inside him. 

“ I should ask hunters to tie me up more often, if then this happens.” moaned Chanyeol, making him laugh. 

He knew they were both close. He could tell it from Chanyeol’s voice, becoming deeper and deeper, from how their bodies moved faster, rougher, desperate to reach the orgasm, and then from their eyes, his were two black holes, while he could literally see flames in Chanyeol’s ones. 

“Happy Valentine!” he exclaimed, while Chanyeol was filling him, making him feel good and loved, as he did for centuries. 


End file.
